


I Am Serious About Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e11 Kahu (Guardian), Established Relationship, General, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was serious about taking his relationship with Danny a lot more serious, What happens when Catherine helps out?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*





	I Am Serious About Us:

*Summary: Steve was serious about taking his relationship with Danny a lot more serious, What happens when Catherine helps out?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was helping her ex, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, get ready for sweeping Detective Danny "Danno" off of his feet this holiday season, He wanted the blond know that he cares about him, & loves him. So, Catherine had an idea, & the brunette beauty brought it up to Steve, & he went for it.

 

"It's gonna be great, Danny is not gonna expect it, Hon, I think it's worth it, Don't you ?", The Intelligence Officer asked, as she made sure that his tux looks great on him, & made sure that everything else was perfect. She was gonna leave ahead of him, so nothing was suspicious, & keep everything a surprise, til he got there.

 

Everyone was celebrating over the victory of the case, as they gathered at Kamekona's, Everyone asked about Steve, The Shrimp Owner said, "Oh, There he is, Double 007 in the house", as they saw that the Five-O Commander was coming straight at them, He looked so good in his tux, Danny nearly choked on his garlic shrimp. He came up to the blond, while the others had smiles on their faces, knowing what this was about.

 

"What's this about ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with a smile, Steve just held out his hand, & the blond detective took it, & the former seal just scooped him up in his arms, "I am taking you to dinner", he said, & kissed him deeply, & passionately. He carried Danny to the truck, The Former New Jersey Native looked over his lover's shoulder, & said with a laugh, & a wave, "Bye, Guys".

 

"This romantic side of you ?, I like it", "You like it ?, I just want to show that I am serious about us", Steve repeated it, "I do", Danny said with a nod, as they got into the truck, & headed off to their destination.

 

The End.


End file.
